


Redbreast Robin

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Archery, Birds, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, For Me, Hallucinations, Love Confessions, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Robin hood AU cuz that basically what s4 could have been. If you don't like sweet and silly Nygmakins, this won't be your cup of tea.





	Redbreast Robin

**Author's Note:**

> During the 15th century/1400s (yes that's the same era). 
> 
> The European robin was originally called the Redbreast robin (even though it's orange as orange was not coined in Europe until the mid 1600s) and I thought it was a cooler name than Robin hood.
> 
> Ed and others refer to him as a changling, which was probably a myth invented to explain autistic children. Ed also refers to his hallucinations as a demon and he hasn't the money or faith to get an exorcism.

Gotham was too large to be considered just one village, it was more a collection of villages all close by. There were many scheming merchants off to trick the gullible out of their money, and bandits too. The knights kept much crime in some semblance of control, which was more semblance than control. Every house and building had at least one gargoyle, the original purpose long forgotten but the tradition kept, it signified one's citizenship to Gotham. 

Gotham was quite often a cruel place, better for those who know how to fend for themselves. It was the worst in the Narrows. Illness and starvation stole many folk and their children, but oh how they'd fight tooth and nail for another day. Edward got by, he had a position helping upkeep an inn and tavern owned by Mistress Cherry. As far as Edward knew the Mistress' name followed from her special recipe for tart cherry malt drink. It was good, though Ed didn't have much tolerance for drinks with such strength. In the Narrows the stuff might as well have been the king's wine, it was awfully covetted. And Edward was blessed to be one of two who knew the recipe, though he'd never tell, he'd like to keep his tongue, as he was quite certain Mistress Cherry would keep to her swearing and cut it out as a trophy if he told. Cherry's tavern and inn attracted all sorts from within the Narrows and some from the neighboring Gothamite villages. So it was par for the course to have famous criminals visit. Like the Redbreast Robin. 

She first stopped by to organize with Mistress Cherry a method to distribute the riches she'd stolen from the excessively wealthy. She let her long, dark hair fall straight down, framing her face nicely. Not that Edward was admiring her, nay he was still at his task of washing out the tankards. Then his name was called. 

Mistress Cherry beckoned him over. She recommended Edward help with the distribution. 

Edward was now the theif's distribution head. Whenever she came back with a loot he would help her figure out which families needed it most and how to distribute the money amongst them.

Between hiests she stayed and served as physician of the Narrows. She helped a lot of people. And Edward was quite smitten with her, Leslie Thompkins, physician and Redbreast Robin. He found time to assist in her clinic, moving about herbs and remedies, gathering supplies and tools. Lee was a fascinating woman. 

Her title for thievery was about her costume, mostly grey with a red front to her tunic and a red mask for her face. Like the bird. The redbreast robin. She taught herself archery and combat with a short knife, most occupants of the Narrows knew their way about a small blade. Edward had one tucked in his belt. She pulled her hair back when she was helping people and she had a wonderful smile. But Edward liked best the way she cared about others, how she would help in any way she could.

 

* * *

 

 

Then he'd been stupid. Edward offered to help her on her next theft. He'd been so giddy about wearing a mask under his glasses. He'd tied both to his head. But he'd almost gotten them captured and killed. And that wasn't the worst bit, he loved it every second. And he was so angry at himself for leaving a clue. The demon called him an idiot for that. How could he do that? It was Lee's mission. How could he betray her like that? She would never trust him again! How could he be so foolish?! And why did part of him still feel giddy about how close they'd come to disaster? Why was he so conflicted? 

"Ed?"

 _"She's going to hate you"_ the demon whispered. Usually his demon was quiet around Lee. She helped him feel more in control, like the demon was just a pest. 

"Yes, Miss Robin?" She wouldn't kill him for this, but he must pay penance in some way. Maybe she would let him off easy and only never confide in him for assistance again. It would be horrible and Edward wasn't sure that it would be better than death. 

" _you know you're going to leave another clue"_

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

" _stop making us sound like an idiot"_ Edward wasn't sure why the demon cared when he made a fool of himself the voice had certainly found it entertaining when he'd made a fool our of himself every other time he was near Lee. 

"Are you alright?"

"Aren't you furious with me? I-I almost got us arrested!"

"Yes, well, that village is probably thanking you," she had a smallish sort of smile, her eyes were soft. Edward didn't know what to do, he'd been bracing himself for anger and disappointment. Why was she so calm, so patient with him? 

His parents had never been, they'd tried to kill him, accused him of being a fae that stole the place of their child. He'd left with their voices still in his head taunting _"Changling! Changling! Evil spawn of fae!"_

"But-"

"Edward, you know why I do this-"

"To redistribute the wealth of the few to the masses in need." He finished for her.

The demon grumbled. 

"Yes, and even if we almost were caught, you still helped me redistribute the wealth, in a less organized system than the usual in the Narrows, but still,"

"So you aren't angry with me?"

"It was thrilling and we still accomplished what we set out to do." And the demon stayed quiet after that. 

 

* * *

 

 

Edward helped Lee more and more. To the point where Mistress Cherry had asked him to train his replacement. But that didn't bother him. Not when he was stealing and planing out intricate thefts and distribution models. Not when he was out in the world watching the Redbreast Robin herself in action, alongside her. He cherished every moment. The way her long hair flew in combat how sure and confident she was in leadership. Her encouragement and praise before after and during hiests. The soothing gentle nature she adopted whilst working as a physician. (Edward knew how to patch himself up but he vastly preferred to gape in wonder at how gently she treated him, even if she scolded him and gave him rough and rather punctuated stitches. It was something special, something he wanted to keep.) 

Edward absolutely adored her. Every bit of Lee Thompkins. She was terribly frightening and terribly caring. His demon tried to insist her compassion was weakness. It didn't take long for Edward to be able to ignore that altogether. Besides she was so fearsome because of what she would do to help others. Lee was truly a wonderful woman. She was breath taking. 

If only he knew a casual and not uncomfortable or unwelcome way to broach the subject of courting. Then his demon tried to belittle him, which made him want to confess his passions even more if now also to spite its cruel voice.

He should not have done so. Now he was just gaping at Lee, the wonderful Lee with his mouth silently blubbering like a fish plucked from the stream.

"Lee, I wanted to tell you that I-..." why were those last two words so hard? "That I..." Lee, bless her, stayed and listened despite the monumental fool he was making of himself. After the fifth time she finally interrupted the silence.

"Ed, as charming as it is to watch you try to untangle your tongue yourself to tell me how you feel, I think I get the general idea," he still didn't know how she could balance little mockeries with kindness like that. "And I have to reply that I've grown awful fond of you as well, so, if you wish our partnership could be in more than crime and business?"

"I'd like that very much," her smile was wickedly gentle. 

 


End file.
